50 Pictures to Save: story 2
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome i going to need a camera for all of these moments. Kagome/Ciel


**Me: this is going to be a group of one-shot's and drabbles; some might be interconnected but most wont. **

**It's going to be Kagome paired with anyone I feel like and there will be at least 50**

**Summary: Kagome is really going to need a camera to capture all of the moments in her life.**

**Number 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MANGA OR ANIMA OR MOVIES IN THIS**

* * *

><p>Story 2: three times is enough.<p>

Ciel and Kagome

Inuyasha/black butler

* * *

><p><em>There was many time's in Ciel's life that he saw the girl with raven hair, but there was three that really counted.<em>

_The first was when they were kids._

"KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Oomph!

A little girl of about the age five chased a black cat down the street, when she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

Two pair of blue eyes stared at each other in till one of them started crying.

Ciel stared at the pretty girl who bumped into him; he was startled when she started crying.

Rachel gasped when the adorable girl who bumped into her son started crying, she was such a small thing and wearing such nice clothes. 'Where is her parents' she thought?

Vincent sighed before picking up the little girl he recognized as the daughter of Tanaka Higurashi.

Rocking back and forth he got her to stop crying enough to talk.

"Kagome, where are you parents?"

Sniff

"Mommy told me to stay with her but the kitty was so cute and and …..I just wanted to pet her."

Sighing again, Vincent looked at his wife and explained.

"Rachel, you remember the Higurashi right? Well this is their Daughter Kagome."

Rachel nodded before checking over Ciel and Kagome for cuts of scraps, finding none she smiled.

"Oh Mr. Phatomhive it's so nice to see you again, Thank the heaven's you found Kagome."

The very flustered Sango, the Higurashi family maid, said as she hurried down the sidewalk.

Vincent chuckled before handing the sniffling girl over to the maid.

"Yes we just happened to bump into each other."

"Well my many thanks; the lord and lady were so worried. I must be off, have a wonderful day."

Sango bowed and left with the now giggling little girl in her arms.

"Dad, who was that girl?" Ciel asked as he tugged on his dad's coat.

Looking down at his son he laughed seeing the blush on his face.

"That Ciel was the daughter of a very rich and vary powerful man."

"She was very pretty; do you think I can meet her again?"

Vincent and Rachel both laughed as the blush on their son's face got redder.

"Maybe son, maybe you will."

* * *

><p><em>The second time after his parent's died, on a case he was working on.<em>

"Sebastian where are you?" Ciel yelled as he ran through the building.

They were working on another case for the queen; young girls are disappearing throughout London and are turning up dead on the parent's door step. The most recent one should still be alive.

"I am here my lord, the murder has been captured, turns out you were right, and it was Lord Naraku." Sebastian said as he kneeled down in front of Ciel.

"Where is the kidnapped girl?"

"Still locked up, shall we go get her?"

"Yes, that's an order."

"If I couldn't complete this simple order what kind of a butler would I am?"

Sebastian picked up Ciel and ran down the steps into a cellar, in the last cell sat a girl about a year younger than Ciel himself. She had long raven hair and bright blue eyes, her dark blue dress was ripped and dirtied, but you could still see the beauty that she possessed.

"Ciel? It that really you? It's been so long." The girl said, her voice losing the happy tone he was used to.

"Kagome, it has been."

Sebastian broke the lock on the door and picked up the young girl with his other arm before leaving.

"So you made a deal with a demon, what am I to do with you Ciel?" \

"But I'm also…One Hell of a Butler" he said before his eyes widened.

Both male's stared wide eyed at her, Sebastian broke the silence.

"So you now I'm a demon, but you aren't scared."

"No I have met and dealt with many demons do something I do like and I will deal with you too." She said in a dreamy tone of voice making Sebastian shiver.

Now was Ciel's turn to ask the question.

"What do you mean?"

"My family has a history of priest and priestess; I was born with strong purification powers. It's a job of mine to deal with demons that cause problems."

Kagome stayed with Ciel at his mansion for a few weeks' just enough time catch up and stuff.

* * *

><p><em>The third time was the most memorable.<em>

The moon shined through the window of the carriage that the young couple was riding in making the young girls' hair shine with a blue tint.

"Can you believe that we started dating 3 years ago?" the girl asked.

The man beside her just smiled and griped her hand making her look at him.

"Can you believe, Kagome that we started dating on a case?" Ciel asked.

Kagome laughed, yes three years ago during a case from the queen Ciel had asked Kagome out, thinking they were going to die.

"You aren't worried about dating me?" Ciel asked/

"What do you mean?"

"When I get my revenge, I will die."

Kagome smiled wider,

"Nope, because Sebastian is too afraid of me to do anything In till I die."

Ciel chuckled, yes he was afraid of her, the first time they met he said something wrong and Kagome zapped him with some of her power's burring his face for a week.

Ciel cupped her face pulling her into a kiss.

Kagome melted into it, her face and lips on fire from his touch.

Yes she could get used to this.

*click* this is one hell of a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>2 done only 48 more<strong>

**Next I am going to a Kagome/Edward**

**Inuyasha/Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Seek peek:**

"_KAGOME! Don't, leave Scar to us! You'll only get hurt!"_

"_I'm not as weak as you make me out to be!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky.<strong>_


End file.
